herofandomcom-20200223-history
Tasmanian Devil
'The Tasmanian Devil '''or more oftenly called '"Taz", 'is the quinary antagonist from the ''Looney Tunes ''franchise. It is later revealed that he was the victim of manipulations by the real antagonist , his mercenary and his two pawns . Origin Robert McKimson designed the character after the real-life Tasmanian Devil, an animal native to Australia, and the Tennessee Top of American folklore; however, the only real resemblance between the Tasmanian Devil and McKimson's beast is their ravenous appetite. In fact, it is this appetite that serves as the Tasmanian Devil's main characteristic. The Devil devours everything in sight, including boulders, trees, shrubs, and hills, all the while whirling about like a miniature cyclone that sounds like a dozen motors all whirring in unison. The Tasmanian Devil also harbors a special craving for rabbit. Hunger It is this hunger that serves as the impetus for McKimson's "Devil May Hare" (first released on June 19, 1954). The Devil stalks Bugs Bunny, but due to his dim wits and inability to frame complete sentences, he serves as little more than a nuisance. Bugs eventually gets rid of him in the most logical way possible – matching him up with an equally insatiable female Devil. The character's speech, peppered with growls, screeches, and raspberries, is provided by Mel Blanc & now provided by Jim Cummings, who is most famous for doing Winnie the Pooh & Tigger in the Disney cartoons. Retirement Producer Edward Seltzer, head of the Warner Bros. animation studio, ordered McKimson to retire the character since it was "too obnoxious". After a time with no new Devil shorts, Jack Warner asked what had happened. He then saved the Devil's career when he told Seltzer that he had received "boxes and boxes" of letters from people who liked the character. Personality As the youngest of the Looney Tunes, Taz is generally portrayed as a dim-witted teenager-type with a notoroiusly short temper and has little patience. He will eat anything and everything, with an appetite that seems to know no bounds. Taz is best known for his speech consisting mostly of grunts, growls, rasps, and his ability to spin and bite through just about anything. On Home VIdeo All five original Tazmanian Devil shorts are featured in Looney Tunes Platinum Collection: Volume 1 as is "The Fright Before Christmas". In other media * The Tazmanian Devil makes a cameo in ''Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed. Gallery Taz.png|Taz in The Looney Tunes Show Baby Taz.png|Taz in Baby Looney Tunes Category:Animal Heroes Category:Marsupials Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Looney Tunes Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Heroes with Mental Illness Category:Speedsters Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Clawed Heroes Category:Hungry Heroes Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Heroes who Don't Speak Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Immortals Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Predators Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Dimwits Category:Comedy Heroes Category:False Protagonist Category:Comic Relief Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Ferals Category:Anti Villains Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Heroic Flatuents Category:Aerokinetic Heroes Category:Pets Category:Movie Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Stock Characters Category:Childhood friends Category:Teachers Category:Mentor Category:Classic Heroes Category:Famous Heroes Category:Victims Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Heroes with Heightened Awareness